yandere_simulatorfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Les Easter Eggs sont des éléments cachés dans le but d'amuser de Yandere Simulator. Les Easter Eggs regroupent plusieurs petits bonus tels que des références à des jeux vidéos, des personnages spéciaux ou même des blagues de YandereDev. Certains sont purement cosmétiques, tandis que d'autres peuvent rendre Yandere-chan invulnérable. Il est peu probable que ces Easter Eggs soient encore présents dans la version finale du jeu. Modes Les modes sont des Easter Eggs pouvant changer certains aspects du jeu (Yandere-chan et/ou son uniforme, les élèves, etc) selon l'univers auquel il se réfère. Le menu des Easter Eggs regroupe la plupart de ces modes. Pour l'activer, il faut appuyer sur la touche :'''. Il est également possible de désactiver la musique sous copyright grâce à la touche '''D. Il est important de noter que les modes, une fois activés, ne peuvent pas être désactivés, sauf si l'on réinitialise la journée, ou si l'on attend qu'elle se termine. Par ailleurs, certains modes ne figure pas dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Modes du menu des Easter Eggs * 47 Mode * Bancho Mode * Blade Hair Mode * Cirno Mode * Cyborg Mode * DK Mode * Ebola Mode * Enigma Mode * Falcon Mode * Galo Mode * Gazer Mode * Hateful Mode * Hunger Mode * Huntress Mode * Medusa Mode * Punch Mode * Punished Mode * Slender Mode * Spooky Mode * Titan Mode * Tornado Mode * X Mode * Yandere-kun * Yanketsu Mode Autres modes Ces modes ne sont pas répertoriés dans le menu des Easter Eggs, mais la touche du clavier activant le mode doit être pressée alors que le menu est ouvert. Witch Mode : Article principal : Witch Mode Pour activer le AI Mode, il faut appuyer sur la touche espace du clavier, et Yandere-chan sera changée en Kizuna Ai, la YouTubeuse virtuelle japonaise de la chaîne "A.I.Channel". Ce mode a été supprimé pour des raisons de droits d'auteur. Kizuna_Ai.png|Kizuna Ai. Yandere-Kizuna-0.png|Yandere-chan, transformée en Kizuna Ai. Long Skirt Mode Le Long Skirt Mode (litt. Mode Longue Jupe) allongeait la jupe de l'uniforme de Yandere-chan et des délinquantes jusqu'à leurs chevilles. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de nom pour ce mode, il n'était pas non plus répertorié dans le menu des Easter Eggs. YandereDev avait mis ce mode parce qu'il lui permettait de tester un modèle de personnage en "robe", afin qu'il puisse chercher des bugs".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687415487794442241 Il fallait appuyer sur la touche V''' dans le menu des Easter Eggs pour activer ce mode. '''Cet easter egg a été supprimé. LongSkirtMode.png|La jupe de Yandere-chan est plus longue. LongSkirtMode_Délinquantes.png|Les jupes des délinquantes sont plus longues. Naked Mode Le Naked Mode (litt. Mode Nue) enlèvera les vêtements de Yandere-chan, comme si elle était dans les douches. Il n'est pas répertorié dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Il faut appuyer sur la touche N''' pour activer ce Mode. KON Mode Le KON Mode est un mode qui ne peut pas être activé sans modifier le jeu. On ignore pourquoi YandereDev n'a pas ajouté la possibilité d'activer cet Easter Egg. C'est une référence à l'anime K-ON!. Auparavant, c'était un uniforme que l'on pouvait choisir de porter dans la première introduction. Yandere-Chan_KON_mode.png|L'uniforme K-ON. CodeKONMode.png|Le code d'obtention de l'uniforme K-ON. Gravité des corps désactivée Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un mode, la gravité des corps désactivée ''("Gravity on corpses disabled")''est répertoriée dans le menu des Easter Eggs. Comme son nom l'indique, il fait flotter les cadavres dans les airs. Par contre, les cadavres ne flottent que si le mode a déjà été activé avant. Il faut appuyer sur la touche '''I dans le menu des Easter Eggs pour activer ce mode. GravitéOffKokona.png|Le cadavre de Kokona Haruka sous apesanteur. GravitéOffMai.png|Le cadavre démembré de Mai Waifu sous apesanteur. Caméras de sécurité Si le joueur appuie sur 3''' dans le menu des Easter Eggs, les têtes des étudiantes seront remplacées par des caméras de sécurité. Caméra 1.PNG Caméra 2.PNG Bad Romance Mode : Article principal : Bad Romance Mode Un autre mode "caché", faisant référence au manga "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". Le particularité de ce mode consiste en sa procédure d'activation unique, impliquant de récolter huit objets cachés dans le lycée puis appuyer sur la touche '''Ctrl de gauche sur le toit pour l'activer. Ship Girl Mode : Article principal : Ship Girl Mode Le Ship Girl Mode (litt. Mode Fille Bateau) fait référence au jeu "Kantai Collection". Il faut écrire "ship girl" sur son clavier quand la journée est lancée pour activer ce mode. Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki Mode Pour activer ce mode, le joueur devra prendre le sceptre de Magical Girl, écrire "love and justice" (Amour et justice), réappuyer une fois sur "c", reprendre le sceptre et tapper sur "love". Yandere-chan sera alors transformée en Miyuki et pourra tuer les étudiants aux alentours avec le sceptre en appuyant sur "Ctrl". Elle peut aussi les tuer de manière classique, mais au moment de frapper l’étudiant, des cœurs apparaîtront. Miyuki easter egg.PNG|L'apparition de Miyuki. ????? thumb Pour activer ce mode, le joueur devra taper F2 dans la liste des modes. L’atmosphère de l’école sera alors baissée à son niveau le plus bas. Nemesis, du mode mission apparaîtra et poursuivra Ayano jusqu’à l’avoir tuée. Les élèves disparaîtront et le joueur sera alors muni d’une lampe torche pour s’éclairer. Note: Pour l'instant, il est encore possible de refaire apparaître les élèves avec le mal ancestral, mais il est probable que cela devienne impossible dans le futur. Une théorie dit que ce mode pourrait être une version bêta d'une phase de jeu nocturne, Ayano devrait retourner aller à l'académie pour diverses raisons, et celle-ci pourrait être surveillée non pas par des professeurs, mais par Némésis. = Avertissement Cet Easter Egg n'est plus présent dans le jeu. Lorsque l'écran où il est marqué "Press any button to begin !" est affiché, il était possible de déclencher une cinématique en appuyant sur la touche W 'du clavier. L'avertissement est prononcé par Michaela Laws. Lien vers la vidéo ici. Traduction en français ATTENTION ! Ce jeu contient du harcèlement, de l'enlèvement, de la torture, du meurtre, du suicide, de la violence graphique, de la nudité partielle, des chatons, de l'eau usée crue, de l'eau usée cuite, de l'eau usée au micro-ondes, de vrais cauchemars, des monstres étranges, des assassins chauves, un Mode DK, des bronzages artificiels, des Titans, des fées des glaces meurtrières, des coups de poing impossiblement forts, des croisades génocidaires, de sinistres, effrayants squelettes, DEBOUT SUR LE BORD, des zombies, des vampires, des succubes, des mangas obscènes, des écolières plantureuses aux cheveux roses, de dangereux bugs, un programmeur surmené, et bien pire. Références aux modes * "Trues nightmares"(litt. de vrais cauchemars)'' fait référence au Slender Mode et au X Mode. * "Eldritch monstrosities"(litt. des monstres étranges) fait référence au Hateful Mode. * "Bald assassins"(litt. des assassins chauves) fait référence au 47 Mode, car l'agent 47 est chauve. * "DK Mode" fait référence au mode du même nom. * "Fake tans"(litt. des bronzages artificiels) fait référence au Galo Mode, avec la peau tannée de Galo Sengen. * "Titans" fait référence au Titan Mode, avec les Titans, les antagonistes du manga L'Attaque des Titans. * "Murderous ice fairies"(litt. des fées des glaces meurtrières) fait référence au Cirno Mode avec Cirno, une fée contrôlant la glace de Touhou Project. * "Impossibly-strong punches"(litt. des coups de poing impossiblement forts) fait référence au Falcon Mode et au Punch Mode, avec les coups de poings surpuissants de Captain Falcon et de Saitama. * "Genocide crusades"(litt. des croisades génocidaires) fait référence au Bad Time Mode, avec la route génocide d'Undertale. * "Spooky scary skeletons"(litt.de sinistres, effrayants squelettes) fait référence au Spooky Mode, et porte le même nom que l'ancienne musique du mode. * "STANDING ON THE EDGE"(litt. DEBOUT SUR LE BORD) fait référence au Punished Mode, avec la chanson "Standing on the edge", de Metal Gear Solid. Note : L'avertissement a été retiré du jeu, mais il est toujours présent dans les dossiers du jeu (Yandere Simulator_Data > level0). Pièce de stockage En face à gauche du Club occulte, il y a une pièce de stockage où se trouvent plusieurs easter eggs, la plupart faisant référence à des YouTubers anglais jouant à Yandere Simulator. Boîte en carton Au fond à gauche de la pièce, il y a une grosse boîte en carton dans laquelle Yandere-chan peut se "cacher". Il s'agit d'une référence à une technique de discrétion dans les séries Metal Gear, où le héros peut se cacher dans une boîte en carton. Le joueur peut sortir de la boîte en appuyant sur la touche '''Ctrl de gauche du clavier. Boîte_en_carton.png|La boîte en carton dans la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chanBoîte.png|Yandere-chan est dans la boîte en carton. M.G.S.Boîte_en_carton.png|Le joueur se cache dans une boîte en carton, dans Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Oreilles de lapin Sur une étagère à droite de la pièce se trouve une paire de longues oreilles de lapin blanches. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'avatar du YouTuber Samgladiator. Oreilles_Samgladiator.png|Les oreilles de lapin sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chan_oreilles.png|Les oreilles sur la tête de Yandere-chan. Samgladiator.png|Artwork de Samgladiator. Carotte À proximité des oreilles de lapin se trouve une carotte. Il s'agit d'une référence au YouTuber Veggie Gamer, dont le logo YouTube est une carotte. VeggieGamer_Carotte.png|La carotte sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chan_carotte.png|La carotte dans la bouche de Yandere-chan. Veggie_Gamer_logo.png|Logo de Veggie Gamer. Scrub-chan Sur une étagère au fond de la pièce à droite, il y a une petite peluche verte avec un germe de feuilles, des yeux et une bouche. Il s'agit d'une référence à Scrub-chan, la mascotte du YouTuber Bijuu Mike. Scrub-chan.png|Scrub-chan sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Scrub-chanEpaule.png|Scrub-chan sur l'épaule de Yandere-chan. Bijuu_Mike+Scrub-chan.png|Bijuu Mike et Scrub-chan. Moustache rose Sur une étagère à droite se trouve une moustache rose. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'accessoire fétiche du YouTuber Markiplier. Moustache.png|La moustache rose sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chan_moustache.png|Yandere-chan portant la moustache rose. Markiplier.jpg|Markiplier. Lunettes de soleil THAT DUDE Au même endroit que les oreilles, la carotte et la moustache se trouve une paire de lunettes de soleil sur laquelle il est inscrit "THAT" sur le verre droit et "DUDE" sur le verre gauche. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'accessoire fétiche du YouTuber Jay from the Kubz Scouts. Le joueur portera ces lunettes jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine ou soit réinitialisée. Lunettes_THAT_DUDE.png|Les lunettes de soleil THAT DUDE sur l'étagère de la pièce de stockage. Yandere-chan_lunettes.png|Yandere-chan portant les lunettes de soleil. Jay_from_the_Kubz_Scouts.jpg|Jay from the Kubz Scouts. Crush Sur une étagère à gauche, il y a un "C" doré, faisant référence au jeu Crush Crush (jeu dans lequel apparaît Yandere-chan). En interagissant avec cet objet, Yandere-chan prendra l'apparence d'un personnage de Crush Crush. Crush.png|L'objet "Crush". Crush Crush.png|''Crush Crush''. Cassie.png|Cassie. Mio.png|Mio. Quill.png|Quill. Elle.png|Elle. Iro.png|Iro. Bonnibel.png|Bonnibel. Fumi.png|Fumi. Nina.png|Nina. Alpha.png|Alpha. Pamu.png|Pamu. Fromage Au fond de la pièce, il y a une trou de souris ainsi qu'un fromage. Si Yandere-chan s'approche de celui-ci, il est possible de les examiner. Une phrase va apparaître, directement tirée d'[http://fr.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil Undertale] : "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination." "Savoir qu'un jour la souris pourrait quitter son trou et obtenir le fromage... Cela vous remplit de détermination." Il y a également cette même "pièce" dans le jeu. Pièce_Fromage.png|La pièce de stockage avec le fromage et le trou de souris. Fromage_Undertale.png|La pièce avec le fromage dans Undertale. NyanDroid NyanDroid peut être activé avec la touche A'. Lorsqu'il sera activé, il suivra le joueur jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine ou soit réinitialisée. C'est une référence à The NyanCave. NyanDroid.PNG|NyanDroid dans la pièce à stockage. NyanCave.jpg|The NyanCave Poème Sur une étagère à droite de la pièce, il y a un poème de Laina Morris. Ceci est une référence au Visual Novel ''Doki Doki Literature Club ! ''de Team Salvato. Lorsque le joueur lit le poème, il ressemblera à une des 4 filles du jeu. Poème.PNG|Le poème. MonikaDDLC.PNG|Monika de Doki Doki Literature Club. NatsukiDDLC.PNG|Natsuki de Doki Doki Literature Club. YuriDDLC.PNG|Yuri de Doki Doki Literature Club. SayoriDDLC.PNG|Sayori de Doki Doki Literature Club. Panda A côté de NyanDroid, il y a un panda portant une écharpe jaune et noire. Lorsqu'il sera activé, il suivra le joueur jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine ou soit réinitialisée. Il s'agit d'une référence à la YouTubeuse PrettyGrumpyBear. Panda.PNG|Le panda dans la pièce à stockage. PrettyGrumpyBear.jpg|PrettyGrumpyBear. Étudiants easter eggs Pippi Osu, Midori Gurin, Ryuto Ippongo, Mai Waifu, Kuu Dere, Fureddo Jonzu, Dafuni Bureiku, Beruma Dinkuri, Rojasu Norubiru et Sukubi Dubidu sont tous des références à de différents personnages. Club de gaming "Pippi" est une mascotte du jeu ''Osu! '', Midori Gurin est basée sur Churuya de la série Haruhi Suzumiya, ainsi que sur les fans de YandereDev qui lui envoient sans arrêt de stupides emails, Ryuto Ippongo est une référence au personnage Ryuta Ippongi, mascotte du jeu [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osu!_Tatakae!_%C5%8Cendan ''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan] et Mai Waifu représente la femme d'anime des rêves de YandereDev. Pippi référence.png|Pippi (du jeu "Osu!"). Midori référence.png|Churuya. Ryuto référence.png|Ryuta Ippongi. Club de photographie Les membres du club de photographie sont une référence au Scooby Gang de la série américaine Scooby-Doo. Fureddo Jonzu est une référence à Fred Jones, Dafuni est référence à Daphné Blake, Beruma est une référence à Véra Dinkley, Rojasu est une référence à Norville "Sammy" Rogers et Sukubi est une référence à Scooby-Doo. Fureddo référence.png|Fred Jones. Dafuni référence.png|Daphné Blake. Beruma référence.jpeg|Véra Dinkley. Rojasu référence.jpeg|Norville "Sammy" Rogers. Sukubi référence.png|Scooby-Doo. Autres Kuu Dere est inspirée de Rei Ayanami de l'anime [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion Neon Genesis Evangelion], ainsi qu'au personnage de la "kuudere" en général. Kuu référence.png|Rei Ayanami. Easter eggs des jeux vidéos Yanvania: Senpai of the Night :Article principal : Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Si le joueur appuie sur la touche '''M sur l'écran des crédits de Yanvania, à la fin du jeu, Midori Gurin apparaîtra et dira le texte de sa propre voix. Yanvania easter egg.png|Midori dans les crédits de Yanvania. Easter eggs du site officiel Page d'accueil Si le code Konami (haut ; haut ; bas ; bas ; gauche ; droite ; gauche ; droite ; B ; A) est entré dans la page d'accueil du site officiel, les couleurs du site deviendront rouge et noir. Site easter egg.PNG|Le site en rouge et noir. Rubrique "Personnages" Si le code Konami est entré dans la rubrique "Personnages" du site officiel, la page prendra alors une couleur rouge, accompagné de parasites. Les fiches des personnages seront remplacées par celle de FUN_GIRL. On peut y voir une image du personnage, mais ni son nom, ni ses caractéristiques ne sont affichés. Le tout est accompagné d'un texte en japonais : "Eh bien, eh bien... Qui es-tu ? *rire* Ravie de te rencontrer. Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, ensemble." Si le joueur clique sur son image, la page deviendra statique et un écran noir apparaîtra. FUN_GIRL_CHARACTERS.PNG|La page après avoir entré le code Konami. Divers Fantôme :Article principal : Fantôme Une fille fantôme hante les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Il s'agit probablement d'une référence au mythe d'Hanako-san, une légende urbaine très populaire au Japon. Il est possible de la voir en la prenant en photo. FantômePhoto.png|La fille fantôme. ancien fantôme.PNG|L'ancienne apparence du fantôme. Crâne du Club occulte Si Yandere-chan examine le fromage dans pièce de stockage précédente, puis retourne dans le Club occulte une nouvelle fois, le crâne posé sur l'autel au fond de la pièce aura son oeil gauche qui brillera d'une lumière bleue. Il s'agit d'une référence à Sans, dont l'oeil gauche brille en bleu lorsqu'il attaque. CrâneOeilBleu.png|Le crâne du Club occulte dont l'oeil est devenu bleu. SansOeilBleu.png|L'oeil gauche de Sans brille en bleu. Délinquants Il était possible de faire "danser" les anciens délinquants en appuyant 10 fois rapidement sur la barre d'espace lorsque le joueur était près d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une référence aux sbires de la Team Skull de Pokémon Soleil et Lune, qui reproduisent les mêmes mouvements ; d'ailleurs, les délinquants portaient un bandana ainsi qu'un masque portant l'emblème de la Team. Il était également possible, après avoir activé la danse des délinquants, de reproduire la chorégraphie à Yandere-chan en se rendant dans le Club de musique et en changeant sa personnalité dans le miroir, en choisissant la dernière. Cet easter egg a été supprimé du jeu. DanseSbiresF.png|Les délinquantes en sbires féminins de la Team Skull. DanseSbiresM.png|Les délinquants en sbires masculins de la Team Skull. Team_Skull.png|Les sbires de la Team Skull. Rainey En écrivant "Rainey" sur le clavier, une nouvelle élève apparaîtra dans le club d'arts martiaux, derrière Budo Masuta. Elle a des cheveux bruns mi-longs et porte l'uniforme de base du lycée. Il est impossible d'interagir avec elle et son utilité est encore inconnue. Rainey.png|Rainey. Rainey Modèle.png|Le modèle de Rainey. Fun.txt :Article principal : FUN_GIRL Mise à jour du 8 février 2016 Dans la mise à jour du 8 février 2016, un fichier nommé "Fun.txt" se trouvait dans le dossier "StreamingAssets" du jeu. Ce fichier ne contient qu'une simple valeur, "0". En modifiant cette valeur par une autre comprise entre 1 et 10, ou 666, puis en redémarrant le jeu, le visage de la FUN_GIRL apparaîtra avec un court texte (dépendant de la valeur entrée) au lieu du panneau d'introduction. A partir de la mise à jour suivante, modifier la valeur de fichier en n'importe quel nombre fera apparaître la phrase "BUT NOBODY CAME" ("Mais personne n'est venu."), mais sans le visage de la Fun Girl (référence à Undertale). FunGirl1.jpeg|Valeur 1-10. FunGirl666.jpeg|Valeur 666. Mise à jour du 2 avril 2018 Dans la mise à jour du 2 avril 2018, le fichier a fait son retour, cependant, ce fichier ne contient plus aucune valeur. En y ajoutant une valeur comprise entre 0 et 10, ou 666, puis en redémarrant le jeu, le visage de la FUN_GIRL apparaîtra avec un court texte (dépendant de la valeur entrée) au lieu du panneau d'introduction. Fun girl 2 avril 1.PNG|Valeur "1". Fun girl 2 avril 2.PNG|Valeur "2". Fun girl 2 avril 3.PNG|Valeur "3". Fun girl 2 avril 4.PNG|Valeur "4". Fun girl 2 avril 5.PNG|Valeur "5". Fun girl 2 avril 6.PNG|Valeur "6". Fun girl 2 avril 7.PNG|Valeur "7". Fun girl 2 avril 8.PNG|Valeur "8". Fun girl 2 avril 9.PNG|Valeur "9". Fun girl 2 avril 10.PNG|Valeur "10". Fun girl 2 avril 0.PNG|Valeur "0". Fun girl 2 avril 666.PNG|Valeur "666". Mise à jour du 26 avril 2018 Le fichier "Fun.txt" fait une nouvelle fois son apparition dans la mise à jour du 26 avril 2018. Choisir une valeur de 0''' à '''10 ou 666 ainsi que 69 déclenchera de nouveaux dialogues. Une fois le dialogue terminé, le jeu crashera. Fun girl 26 avril 1.PNG|Valeur "1". Fun girl 26 avril 2.PNG|Valeur "2". Fun girl 26 avril 3.PNG|Valeur "3". Fun girl 26 avril 4.PNG|Valeur "4". Fun girl 26 avril 5.PNG|Valeur "5". Fun girl 26 avril 6.PNG|Valeur "6". Fun girl 26 avril 7.PNG|Valeur "7". Fun girl 26 avril 8.PNG|Valeur "8". Fun girl 26 avril 9.PNG|Valeur "9". Fun girl 26 avril 10.PNG|Valeur "10". Fun girl 26 avril 0.PNG|Valeur "0". Lenny girl.png|Valeur "69". Fun girl 26 avril 666.PNG|Valeur "666". Mise à jour du 1er juin 2018 Le fichier "Fun.txt" fait une nouvelle fois son apparition dans la mise à jour du 1er juin 2018. Choisir une valeur de 0''' à '''10 ou 666 ainsi que 69 déclenchera de nouveaux dialogues. Une fois le dialogue terminé, le jeu crashera. Fun girl 1 juin 1.PNG|Valeur "1". Fun girl 1 juin 2.PNG|Valeur "2". Fun girl 1 juin 3.PNG|Valeur "3". Fun girl 1 juin 4.PNG|Valeur "4". Fun girl 1 juin 5.PNG|Valeur "5". Fun girl 1 juin 6.PNG|Valeur "6". Fun girl 1 juin 7.PNG|Valeur "7". Fun girl 1 juin 8.PNG|Valeur "8". Fun girl 1 juin 9.PNG|Valeur "9". Fun girl 1 juin 10.PNG|Valeur "10". Fun girl 1 juin 0.PNG|Valeur "0". Lenny girl.png|Valeur "69". Fun girl 26 avril 666.PNG|Valeur "666". Tortue rose Si le joueur va pardonner ses pêchers à Mr. Jazzy Feet plusieurs fois, une tortue rose apparaîtra dans l'aquarium. Tortue rose.PNG|La seconde tortue. Livre :Article principal : Livre Le texte inscrit dans le livre raconte l'histoire du développement de Yandere Simulator. Le livre peut être vu en jeu dans les mains de Senpai, Kuu Dere, Study-kun B et Horuda Puresu. Le dernier paragraphe est une référence au fichier "abc_123_a.ogg" du jeu Undertale, dans lequel on demande aux auditeurs de ne pas "spoiler" le jeu aux autres. Livre.png|Le livre. Voix du cerisier des confessions :Article principal : Cerisier des confessions Si le joueur vole la bague de Sakyu Basu pendant qu'elle mange et se rend sous le cerisier des confessions, une voix se fera entendre et dira "...cette...bague..." Easter egg cerisier.PNG|La voix. Démons :Article principal : Démons Si le joueur tue une personne avec le couteau de rituel et remet ce couteau dans le crâne du club occulte, il se fera téléporter dans le domaine des démons, où se trouvent trois démons. Le joueur peut interagir avec eux et faire le rituel du démon de la souffrance et celui du démon du feu. Démonluxure.png|Le démon de la luxure. Démonsouffrance.png|Le démon de la souffrance. Démonfeu.png|Le démon du feu. Domaine des démons.PNG|Le domaine des démons. Rituel feu.png|Le rituel du démon du feu. Rituel souffrance.png|Le rituel du démon de la souffrance. Mal ancestral Si le joueur se place derrière le cerisier sur la gauche en entrant dans l'école, il pourra d'invoquer le Mal Ancestral, qui peut être utilisé pour activer, désactiver ou téléporter à votre position les élèves et les enseignants. Mal Ancestral.PNG|Le mal ancestral. Mal Ancestral Menu.PNG|Le menu pour activer ou désactiver les élèves et les enseignants. Références Catégorie:Sommaire Catégorie:Mécaniques de jeu Catégorie:Easter Eggs Catégorie:Modes Catégorie:Secrets Catégorie:Divers